Kagura Mikazuchi
Kagura Mikazuchi (カ グ ラ·ミ カ ヅ チ, Kagura Mikazuchi ) gilt als die stärkste Magierin der Gilde Mermaid Heel und kämpft mit einem Schwert. Der Name des Schwertes lautet Erzfeind (不倶戴天 Fugutaiten). Sie wurde als kleines Kind von Erza Scarlet gerettet. Simon, der als Kind gefangen genommen und im Turm des Himmels arbeiten musste, war Kagura´s älterer Bruder.thumb|300px|Kagura Mikazuchi Erscheinungsbild thumb|Kagura´s ErscheinungsbildKagura ist eine junge, schlanke, große Frau mit langen, gesprengt glatten schwarzen Haaren, die ihr bis zur Mitte des Rückens fallen. Kagura zieht einen aufwendigen Blazer mit goldenem Futter und großem Kragen, die offen für ein Kragenhemd und roter Krawatte ist, darunter zu enthüllen. Die Manschetten dieser Jacke sind in ein Paar weiße Handschuhe am Handgelenk hoch gesteckt. An den Beinen, trägt Kagura ein Paar schwarze Strumpfhose, die in ein Paar kniehohe Stiefel gesteckt werden und sitzen unter einem kurzen weißen Rüschen Rock. Auf ihrem Kopf, bindet Kagura ein weißes Band, das mit den Enden des Bogens senkrecht nach oben gesteckt ist. Persönlichkeit Kagura ist eine sehr ruhige und entspannte Magierin, die sich ihrer Stärke bewusst ist und nur ungern unnötig Zeit vergeudet. Sie zeigt nicht viele Emotionen wie z.B. bei ihrem entschlossen Kampf gegen Yukino, auch wenn ihre Gildenmitglieder ihre Bedenken zum Ausdruck gebracht haben. Sie grüßt Yukino höflich zurück und wird von Yukino gefragt, ob sie Lust hätte, eine Wette vor ihrem Kampf einzugehen, darauf antwortete sie, dass sie nicht daran teilnehmen möchte. Sie würde gerne von sinnlosen Wetten Abstand halten, wie sie die anderen Teilnehmer der Großen Magiespiele eingingen, ist sie nicht interessiert, sie zeigt, dass sie ein starkes Gefühl von Ehre und Stolz hat. Obwohl ihr Gegner ihre Fähigkeiten erscheinen lässt, würde Kagura sie weiden oder rühmen, die Wahl zu geben, aus einer harten Miene des Vertrauens in das Gesicht der Schlacht. Als sie mit den beiden riesigen Fischen konfrontiert wird, wankt Kagura nicht, sofort anzugreifen. Als sie von ihrem Gegner steht und Kagura sagt, dass es ihr Pech sei einem Sabertooth-Mitglied gegenüberstehen, antwortete Kagura, dass sie sich niemals auf solche Dinge wie Glück verlässt, das alles aus ihren eigenen Entscheidungen hervorgegangen ist, das es das ist was sie in die Zukunft bringen wird. Bei ihrem Sieg lächelt Kagura nicht, vielmehr, sie hält ihr hartes Gesicht und geht weiter, nur zu stoppen, um ihren Gegner an die Wette zu erinnern, dass das Leben ihres Gegners jetzt ihr gehöre. Zudem ist sie sehr direkt. Auch vor ihren Freunden nimmt sie kein Blatt vor den Mund und sagt ihnen sogar, dass sie stärker werden sollen, wenn sie überleben wollen. Sie hat einen führenden Geist. Kagura birgt einen vernichtenden Hass gegen Gérard Fernandes, da sie einst alles durch ihn verlor und schwor, Rache zu nehmen, wegen dem Mord an ihrem Bruder Simon. Es ist aus diesem einzigen Grund, weswegen sie ihr Schwert, Erzfeind, verschlossen hält. Sie will ihr Schwert erst ziehen, wenn sie ihn damit töten kann. Der bloße Anblick Jellals ist genug, um Kagura körperlich krank, und sogar etwas so einfaches wie seinen Namen zu nennen bringt sie in Rage. Magie und Fähigkeiten Kagura kämpft mit einem Schwert und nutzt mit ihrem Schwert Fugutaiten die Magie Nukanu Tachi no Kata, bei der sie mit dem in der Scheide steckenden Schwert kämpft. Sie gilt als stärkstes Mitglied von Mermaid Heel und wenn sie ihr Schwert zieht, soll dies Katastophen auslösen. Zudem beherrscht sie Schwerkraft-Änderung (Gravity Change). Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): Eine Form der Magie, die es Kagura erlaubt, die Schwerkraft zu manipulieren, das ihr Ziel betrifft, das entweder sich selbst oder der Feind sein kann. Während dem Kampf mit Yukino Aguria nutze Kagura nur einen geringen Teil Ihrer Magie, um die Effekte der Magie von Yukino´s himmlischen Geist, die Waage benutzt hat, aufzuheben. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass Kagura sehr geschickt darin ist Gravity Change einzusetzen. Nachdem Sie Unterricht bei Risley Law nahm, benutzte Sie es in der Vergangenheit als Ihre Hauptmagie. Ausrüstung Erzfeind (不倶戴天 Fugutaiten): Kagura übt "Die Klinge aus Groll", Erzfeind, ist das in Anspruch genommene Langschwert das sie verwendet. Kagura besigte Yukino Aguria mit ihrem ummantelten Schwert, indem sie Schlangenträger Ophiuchus in vier Stücke geschnitten hatte. Nach Millianna,würde es zu einer Katastrophe kommen, wenn Kagura ihr Schwert zieht. Beziehungen Vergangenheit Als Kagura noch ein junges Mädchen war, lebte sie mit ihrem Bruder Simon in Rosemary Village. Obwohl die zwei arm waren, genoss Kagura ihr Leben in vollen Zügen. Doch während der "Kinder Jagd" konnte Kagura mit Erza Scarlet s Hilfe entkommen, während Simon entführt und in den Tower of Heaven gesteckt und er gefangen gehalten wurde. Seitdem hatte Kagura Simon viele Jahre lang gesucht, nur um später auf Millianna zu treffen, die ihr über Simons Leben als Sklave im Turm und seinen etwaigen Tod durch Gerard Fernandes Hände ermordet wurde, informierte. Kagura schwor sich, Gerard zu finden und ihren geliebten Bruder zu rächen, indem sie ihm sein Leben nimmt. Irgendwann in ihrem Leben, in der Mitte ihrer Ziele, entschied sich Kagura, sich der Gilde Mermaid Heel anzuschließen. Gegenwart Im Jahr X791 nimmt Kagura zusammen mit ihren Teamkameraden der Gilde Mermaid Heel an den Großen Magiespielen teil und meistert an der Seite von Arania Web, Beth Vanderwood, Risley Law und Millianna als sechstes Team das Sky Labyrinth. Während der ersten Runde Hidden erlaubt es Kagura Beth an ihrer statt zu gehen, bei der sie den fünften Platz erreicht. Als es dann zu den Zweikämpfen kommt, unterliegt Arania ihrem Gegner aus Blue Pegasus. In der Runde Chariot erlangt Mermaid Heel erneut den fünften Platz. In dem anschließenden Kampf tritt Kagura gegen Yukino an. Wie in den Runden zuvor will nun auch Yukino eine Wette abschließen, woran Kagura nicht interessiert ist. Sie geht erst darauf ein, als ausgemacht wird, dass das Leben des Verlierers dem Sieger gehört. Als die Stellargeist-Magierin Yukino mit Pisces beginnt, kann Kagura noch problemlos ausweichen und auch Libras Gravitationsmagie kann sie aufheben, sodass Yukino dass dreizehnte Tor zu Ophiuchus öffnet. Kagura setzt jedoch ihr Schwert Fugutaiten ein, ohne dabei das Schwert aus der Scheide zu ziehen und erledigt mit ihrer Magie Nukanu Tachi no Kata nicht nur die Sterngeister, sondern auch gleich Yukino. Sie erinnert ihre Gegnerin daran, dass ihr Leben nun in ihrer Hand liegt. Da die nächste Runde Pandemonium von Erza im Alleingang gewonnen wird, gelingt es Millianna nur drei Punkte zu erreichen. Als nach den Kämpfen Jellal enttarnt wird, bekommt Kagura einen Anfall, da Jellal ihr einst alles nahm, jedoch beruhigt sie sich schnell wieder. In der nächsten Runde, Naval Battle, schafft es Risley auch nicht, Mermaid Heel über den fünften Platz hinaus zu bringen, doch folgt kurz darauf auch schon ein Zwei-gegen-Zwei-Kampf, bei dem Kagura an der Seite von Millianna gegen Lyon Vastia und Yūka kämpft. Dabei zeigt Kagura wiedermals nicht ihre volle Stärke, sodass das Match in einem Unentschieden endet. Kagura rät ihrer Partnerin jedoch stärker zu werden, da sie in einem richtigen Kampf wohl schon tot wäre. Auftreten in anderen Medien Zitate * "Auf soetwas wie Glück habe ich mich seit meiner Geburt niemals verlassen. Alles war bisher das Ergebnis meiner Entscheidung! Genau dies wird meine Existenz auch in die Zukunft leiten!" ''- Kagura Mikazuchi zu Yukino Aguria in "Kagura vs. Yukino"'' * "Manchmal verschlingen Meerjungfrauen auch Tiger." ''- Kagura Mikazuchi zu Yukino Aguria in "Kagura vs. Yukino"'' * "Ich werde nicht wieder fragen... Befreie meine Kameraden, während du noch atmen kannst" - Kagura Mikazuchi zu Minerva Orland Trivia In Band 32 die zusätzliche Inhalte, stellte Mashima die Kampfstatistik die für 31 der 40 Teilnehmer im Jahr X791 an den Grand Magic Games zur Verfügung. Die Statistiken wurden jedoch nicht von Mashimas Ansicht als Autor, sondern vom Zaubererzeitschriftenreporter Jason zur Verfügung gestellt. Laut der Auflistung der Stärke von Jason im Special zu Kapitel 280, erreicht Kagura in der Werten Intelligenz, Kraft und Geschwindigkeit den Maximalwert fünf, nur in der Defensive hat sie vier Punkte. Bei Jasons Sonderkategorie Coolness hat sie sechs von fünf Punkten. Kämpfe & Events Referenzen Kategorie:Figuren Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Magier